Digital media playback capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, including so-called “smart” televisions, set-top boxes, laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, cellular phones, including so-called “smart” phones, dedicated video streaming devices, and the like. Digital media content (e.g., video and/or audio programming, and application based enhancements) may originate and/or be distributed from a plurality of sources including, for example, over-the-air television providers or broadcasters, satellite television providers, cable television providers, online media service providers, including, so-called streaming service providers, and the like. Digital media content may be delivered over packet-switched networks, including bidirectional networks, such as Internet Protocol (IP) networks, and unidirectional networks, such as digital broadcast networks.
Digital media content may be transmitted from a source to a receiver device (e.g., a digital television or a smart phone) according to a transmission standard. Examples of transmission standards include Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) standards, Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting Standards (ISDB) standards, and standards developed by the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC), including, for example, the ATSC 2.0 standard. The ATSC is currently developing the so-called ATSC 3.0 suite of standards. Transmission standards may define mechanisms for encapsulating digital media content for transmission and may define mechanisms for signaling information associated with digital media content. Current techniques for signaling information associated with digital media content may be less than ideal.